caerleonfandomcom-20200216-history
Caerleon Chronicles
'' Welcome to Caerleon '' Caerleon is coming September, 2010! This will be an online roleplaying room upon im-chat.com featuring a special blend of several oWoD game systems: Changeling the Dreaming, Vampire the Masquerade, Werewolf the Apocalypse and Sorcerer Revised. Caerleon is set in modern Newport, Wales, UK. This is a cross-over chronicle that contains only a small part of the overall "World of Darkness." Players -can- bring in a copy of characters established in any of IMC's public oWoD rooms (namely "Twilight Cities" and "Vegas in Shadows") tweaked for Caerleon's own house rules or create brand-new characters specifically for the new setting. This Wiki is under development. The room is going to officially open Wednesday, September 1st, 2010 The HST will be Damiana; staff TBA. She can be contacted with any questions at gm.damiana@gmail.com Why a new room? There are several great public and private WoD RP roooms on IMC. Caerleon is being created to give people an opportunity to play in one of my personal settings- nothing more, nothing less. This setting (sans the WoD nomenclature) is going to be used in several upcoming novels. Its existence as its own unique room is intended to end conflicts rather than create new ones. Any one is welcome to come play here, to bring versions of established characters that fit within the chronicle's Acceptable Character Types or to create newer, less experienced characters specifically for Caerleon. What Caerleon is: a friendly WoD play environment that has active, encouraging storytellers. Players of any experience level are welcome; we want people who are willing to help each other and keep OOC/IC knowledge and issues separate. The flavor of play is meant to be like an unraveling soap opera or tv show: think True Blood, Eureka, The Gates. The interplay between the characters: the love affairs, rivalries, treacheries, betrayals, rescues and favors owed are the core of the chronicle. It is primarily Changeling/Werewolf crossover with the inclusion of a Ventrue-based vampiric bloodline and human hedge magick via Sorcerer. Caerleon characters do need their own character sheets to be submitted and approved before they can added to the room roster and have advantages like reserved avatars and room XP. What Caerleon isn't: a hardcore, nihilistic game driven by the more traditionalistic and dogmatic aspects of WoD canon. It is also not a "revenge room" being established as a vendetta against any existing chronicle or room. The "Grail and Grove" characters that I play in "Twilight Cities" were the inspiration for Caerleon; they have been brought to the new room in order to solve some problems and conflicts that emerged, over time, for the TC staff. People who loved to roleplay with me in Twilight Cities will probably love Caerleon; people who disliked my style of play and types of characters in TC probably won't find Caerleon to be their cup of tea. Table Of Contents Available Character Types Natures & Demeanors Merits & Flaws Dicing FAQ Changeling Info Human/Sorcerer Info Vampire Info Werewolf Info Freeholds Caerns Other Places of Power Elysiums & Racks City Descriptions Freebie/XP Charts Caerleon VIPs Approved Character & Model List Other Resources Latest activity Category:Browse